


letter to the sea

by netlenya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netlenya/pseuds/netlenya
Summary: волны смывают надписи на песке, но не все люди исчезают таким же образом
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 2





	letter to the sea

**Author's Note:**

> писалось на чудесный NeoFanfiction Fest  
> спасибо всем за это мероприятие ~  
> https://vk.com/neoficfest

Джехён считает, что курортные романы как надписи на песке. Весело, будто экстремально, исчезает с прибоем, мягко, но необратимо. Это не просто пустые размышления, возникшие под лирическое настроение прогулки по пляжу. Это многолетний опыт работы на курорте. Искрящиеся брызги, слепящие солнечные лучи, горячие ночи, а потом отпуск очередной истории подходит к концу.

Днём Чон отвечает за порядок на пляже, вылавливает уплывающие мячи, следит за соблюдением хоть каких-то правил на волейболе, очень редко, к счастью, спасает чужие жизни. Загар плотно обосновался на его коже, а выгоревшие и просоленные волосы не поддаются контролю. И только кепка может хоть как-то сдержать их от падения на лицо.

Джехён всегда улыбается, сводя с ума всех гостей: от трёхлетки, уронившего игрушку, до бабушек-хохотушек, которые умиляются его ямочками на щеках и широкими крепкими плечами. Он любит свою работу, гостей, вечное лето и пустынный ночной пляж, когда только звёзды, плеск воды и разные мысли на песке, которые прочитает только море.

— Что ты каждую ночь выписываешь на песке? Ты хоть осознаешь бессмысленность этих действий?

Голос из-за спины пугает до чёртиков, почти выпавшей палки из руки и кое-как подавленного желания позорно взвизгнуть.

— А подглядывать в окно за мной осмысленнее? — голос даже не дрожит, а на лице получается сохранить абсолютное равнодушие, но Джехён благодарит всех богов и отдельно море, что ночью сложно заметить его алеющие уши.

— Сложно быть виноватым в том, что мой балкон выходит на пляж, а звёзды по ночам красивущие, — парень присаживается рядом с Джехёном, расслабленно откидываясь на песок. — Меня зовут Доён, и мне осталось здесь пять дней.

Чон пялится на чужие коленки, ведет взглядом по бедрам, прикрытым шортами с, простигосподи пальмами такой сюрреалистической формы, наводящей на вполне конкретные ассоциации, что не заржать не получается.

— Я смотрю, ты оценил это произведение искусства, что моя любимая тётушка откопала на какой-то барахолке. Но не расслабляйся, днём они ещё прекраснее.

— Боюсь представить, — смех превращается в сдавленное бульканье. — А ты уже отсчитываешь дни до отъезда?

— Просто надеюсь, что за это время произойдет что-то более интересное, чем обгоревшая спина и трижды пролитые на меня напитки от разных официанток.

— Завтра обещали повышение ветра, если тебя привлекают опасные приключения, то можешь выйти на воду на надувном матрасе, а потом громко просить помощи у спасателей.

— Звучит интересно только в том случае, если спасать меня будешь ты.

— Это худший подкат в моей жизни.

— Я ещё не старался.

— У меня завтра выходной, можешь попытаться ещё раз.

***

Когда днём мимо него дефилируют неоново-розовые шорты с фаллическими пальмами, Джехён искренне давится водой, привлекая кашлем охающих бабушек и вполне дружелюбное

— Постарайся не умереть, без тебя здесь будет совсем нечего делать.

— И тебе привет, Доён.

— Что за незабываемые приключения на надувных матрасах ты мне обещал вчера?

Плавание на матрасах заканчивается парой актов ролевой игры в спасатель-утопленник, а лёгкий на подъём Доён оказывается сам очень лёгким, хоть и не самым хрупким, ведь роль спасателя он исполняет прекрасно. Предварительно самостоятельно организовывая для себя жертву, переворачивая чужой матрас.

Дальше Джехён выясняет, что цитрусовый лимонад вызывает искривление чужого лица, а подкаты вроде «твоя задница выглядит упругой, как этот грейпфрут» Доён генерирует нон-стопом, независимо от наличия повода и хоть каких-то ассоциативных намёков в окружающем пространстве.

Ещё за день выясняется, что Доён очень тактильный, но одёргивает ладони, если его пальцев касаются даже случайно. Любит охать-ахать над клумбами, грозясь закорешиться с местным садовником, чтобы выпрашивать росточки и вести долгие интеллектуальные беседы про удобрения.

Что в номере множество подходящих мест для двоих, а в полумраке цвета их кожи сочетаются невероятно красиво. Ещё оказывается, что с балкона правда хорошо видно тот участок пляжа, где обычно гуляет Джехён, и созерцание звёзд здесь просто невозможно без его спины.

— У меня осталось четыре дня. Поделишься своим графиком?

***

Четыре дня пролетают калейдоскопом ярких фрагментов, состоящих из смеха, неудачных подкатов и вполне удачных приставаний. И хоть Джехён наотрез отказывается уединяться в кабинке раздевалки на пляже, Доён не устаёт генерировать новые места и идеи.

Самое приятное, что никто не обращает на них внимания. Бабушки всё так же умиляются с щёчек Джехёна, официантки продолжают опрокидывать стаканы на Доёна. Они заключают беспроигрышные пари на количество подобных инцидентов, начиная чуть ли не провоцировать окружающих.

Джехён уже не помнит, каково это — нормально спать ночью, но ни о чем не жалеет. Ещё никогда он не испытывал так много чувств сразу, ещё никогда не смотрел с таким страхом на календарь.

— Неужели ты уедешь, так ни разу меня и не запикапив?

— У меня ещё есть время на контрольную попытку.

Прощаться не хочется совершенно, и Джехен обрадовался бы даже какой-нибудь стереотипной драматической иллюстрации его настроения. Чтобы начался шторм, проливной ливень, гром, молнии, чтобы пальмы гнулись до земли, дороги смывало, лишь бы можно было прижать Доёна к себе и не прощаться. Но это оказывается чуть ли не самый лучший день за весь сезон, к тому же приехавшая огромная группа китайцев ставит на уши весь персонал, поэтому прощание не то что не получается драматичным, оно проходит на бегу и совершенно скомкано.

Доён ловит его около воды, обнимает крепко и говорит, что его машина приехала, так что всего хорошего.

— Не скучай сильно.

— Ничего не могу обещать, — Джехёну впервые так тошно от прощания. Хочется строчить грустные мысли на песке, предварительно улёгшись где-нибудь на самом дне. Возможно, так будет удобнее.

***

— Ты снова там какие-то послания морю пишешь?

В этот раз сдержать позорный визг не получается, поэтому переглянувшись, парни валятся на песок и ржут во все горло, пока на них не начинает орать охранник от ближайшего корпуса. Смех переходит в хрюканье, а чужая ладонь обхватывает руку Джехёна, переплетая пальцы.

— Ты же сказал, что твой отпуск подошёл к концу? — после хохота туча над головой Джехёна рассеивается, но понимая всё ещё не хватает.

— Ну так отпуск и закончился. Только живу я здесь неподалёку, а прийти к вам по пляжу легче лёгкого.

— Ты издеваешься что ли?

— Почему? Я ни разу не говорил, что мне нужно куда-то уезжать или что-то вроде этого, а ты не спрашивал.

— Ощущаю себя одураченным, но мне почему-то это очень нравится.

— Ещё бы тебе не понравилось. — Доён ложится на песок, как в их первую встречу, — Звёзды сегодня прекрасные, а знаешь что ещё прекраснее?

— Что?

— Твой визг, когда я к тебе подошёл.

— Я тебя закопаю сейчас.

Доён и правда живёт совсем недалеко, так что писать послания морю больше нет времени, но Джехён совершенно не жалеет об этом.


End file.
